


These Dreams

by angel_vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "dreams."  Originally posted to HP100 in September 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

_Ginny_

She dreams of running through open fields, tinted amber and magenta by a setting sun. She dreams of finding the end of long shadows, and running out from underneath them, into a glory all her own.

Freedom. Away from Bill’s security charms, Charlie’s dragons, and Percy’s job. Away from Fred and George’s tricks, and Ron’s luck at Quidditch. The overly careful eyes of her parents soften, and Mum holds her close because she is their one and much beloved daughter, not because she’s made of spun and fragile glass.

Percy let his dreams blind him. Ginny vowed she would not.


	2. Ambition

_Percy_

He hadn’t realized how loud his voice had become, hadn’t seen himself losing control until his vision was purple with rage. It had stung so, their lack of comprehension, their fear of his rising above where they dared go. They had no ambition, no desire to better themselves. Why did they persist in pushing their children back, forbidding them to fly?

The trees underneath him streamed by in a dark blur, an obsidian sea. They reached upward, clutching in vain at the edges of his robes, the handles of his bags. _Stay_ , they whispered, with his mother’s voice, _don’t go._


	3. This Time I Mean It

_Sirius_

He found himself smiling, so rare these days. Leaning his chair back on two legs, an old mannerism from when he was still young, he tipped his head to the side as he considered the plate before him.

Molly begrudged him every bite, he knew, but it was his house, even if he was no longer acknowledged as part of the family who owned it. She could say nothing, reduced to merely gracing him with the best death-glares she could muster.

But he’d show them all. He’d make it up to Harry, show him that his godfather was not a failure.


End file.
